Der Tod kommt auf heißen Reifen
Der Tod kommt auf heißen Reifen ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der sechsten Staffel von Castle. Beckett und Castle tauchen in die Welt des Extremsports ein, als ein mysteriöser Motorradfahrer einen aufstrebenden Skateboarder erschießt. Handlung Ein Skateboarder fährt gehetzt durch die Straßen New Yorks. Er wird von einem Motorcross-Fahrer verfolgt. Es scheint, dass er den Motoradfahrer abhängt, doch der kann aufholen, bleibt stehen und zieht eine Waffe. Er schießt dem Skateboarder in den Rücken, der tot zu Boden geht. Castle und Beckett spielen Scrabble, das heißt am Morgen spielt nur noch Castle Scrabble, denn er kann nicht fassen, dass Kate ihn in einem Wortspiel geschlagen hat. Am Tatort zieht es Beckett sofort zu Lanie, denn die Hochzeit rückt immer näher und sie hat ihre beste Freundin bereits gefragt, ob sie ihre Trauzeugin sein möchte. Die Szene zwischen den Frauen wird von Esposito und Ryan genau beobachtet, denn sie haben keine Ahnung wen Castle als Trauzeugen gewählt hat. Das Opfer ist Logan Moore, der neuen Tony Hawks der Skateboardszene. Er wurde mit drei Schüssen getötet. Das Team hat einen Schlüssel und einen Zettel mit einer Adresse gefunden, letzteres führt sie zu Holly. Aber Holly kann dem Team nicht weiterhelfen. Sie hat lediglich einige Pakete für Logan angenommen, aber er hat ihr untersagt die Pakete zu öffnen und wurde wütend, weil eines der Pakete beschädigt war. Logan war in New York, weil er beim New York Street Sports Festival mitgemacht hat. Beckett und Castle machen sich auf dem Weg dorthin und sprechen dort mit einem seiner Rivalen, einem Motorcrossfahrer. Manny Castro hatte einen öffentlichen Streit mit Logan und erscheint zunächst kampfbereit, als Beckett ihn auf Logan anspricht. Als er jedoch von dessen Tod erfährt, wird er ruhiger. Er erklärt, dass der Streit gefilmt wurde, nachdem er Logan erwischt hatte, wie er seine Sachen durchgeschaut hat. Zudem kann er ein Alibi aufweisen, auch wenn es nur ein schwaches ist. Als Beckett und Castle mit Tommy Fulton, dem CEO von Street Sports reden wollen, weiß der schon von dem Tod seines Schützlings. Zudem hat er aber noch zu berichten, dass bei ihm eingebrochen wurde. Seine Waffe fehlt. Er berichtet, dass Logan einen Anruf von jemandem aus der Vergangenheit bekommen hat. Es waren wohl keine gute Nachrichten. Esposito hat die Telefonate von Logan überprüft und herausgefunden, dass der albanische Mob sich immer wider bei Logan gemeldet hat. Zudem gibt es eine Verbindung zu einem neureichen jungen Mann, der gerne mit den Sportlern feiert. Es scheint so, als ob Logan eine Weile bei Ross De Koning gelebt hat. Dieser kann ihnen erzählen, dass Logans Mutter mit einem Typen zusammen war, der mit Drogen und illegalen Geschäften in Berührung war. Er hatte Verbindungen zu den Albaniern. Als Logan keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, hat er Enver bei der Polizei angeschwärzt und ihn so ins Gefängnis gebracht. Auch seine Mutter wurde ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Esposito findet heraus, dass Logan tatsächlich Kontakt mit Enver hatte. Sie hatten sich in einem Diner gesprochen. Enver wollte sich bei Logan entschuldigen, doch der wollte zuerst nichts davon hören, erst wenn Enver ihm 3000 Dollar geben würde, würde er ihm verzeihen. Wohin Logan nach dem Treffen gegangen ist, weiß Enver jedoch nicht. Ryan und Esposito streiten sich um Castles Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wollen beide Castles Trauzeuge werden und schenken ihm Dinge, die er schon lange mal haben wollte. Castle genießt die Aufmerksamkit, auch wenn er nicht versteht, warum die beiden Männer sich so bemühen. Auch Castle und Becketts Streit ist noch nicht gelegt. Castle fordert sie zu einer Revanche im Scrabble auf. Auch dieses Mal verliert er, obwohl er anfangs vorne liegt. Envers Geschichte stimmt, denn der Portier von De Konings Gebäude berichtet, dass Logan nochmal kurz in der Wohnung war und eine Tasche geholt hat. Da er jedoch keine Tasche am Tatort bei sich hatte, muss diese irgendwo auf dem Weg untergebracht sein. Das Team findet heraus, dass der Schüssel zu den Schränken zu einem Fitnessstudio gehört. Dort finden sie auch die Tasche. Darin sind Kletterutensilien und Werkzeug zum Schlösserknacken, Zudem auch die vermisste Pistole von Tommy Fulton. Allerdings hat nicht Logan die Sachen ins Fitnessstudio gebracht sondern Carter Wexland war mit Logans Karte im Gebäude. Er erklärt, dass er zwar auch ein Motorcrossfahrer ist, aber Logan ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat. Sie wollten zusammen in ein Büro in der 15. Etage einbrechen, doch er weiß nicht was Logan da wollte, denn Beute hat er nicht gemacht. Er hat etwas geholt, dass für einen toten Jungen wichtig gewesen ist, aber keinen sonstigen Wert hatte. Dann hat er Carter mit der Tasche weggeschickt. Er sollte sie in den Schrank packen. Das Büro in das eingebrochen wurde, gehört der Kanzlei von Brett Zaretsky. Doch ihm ist anscheinend sowohl der Einbruch, wie auch Logan egal. Er schickt Beckett und Castle auf schnellstem Weg wieder aus seiner Firma. Das Team versucht auf einem neuen Weg an neue Informationen zu kommen. Sie versuchen mit Logans Mutter zu reden, die noch im Gefängnis sitzt. Sie will zunächst nicht glauben, dass ihr Sohn tot ist. Dann kann sie ihnen jedoch Informationen über den toten Jungen von früher geben. Es war Jay Dixon mit dem Logan früher befreundet war. Er war ein talentierter Skateboarder und starb mit nur 12 Jahren. Logan ist nie darüber hinweggekommen. Eine Videokamera wird gefunden. Doch das Videoband wurde herausgerissen, lediglich ein kurzes Stück Band ist noch vorhanden. Die technische Assistentin kann den Teil des Videos wiederherstellen. Es ist von dem Jahr in dem Jay gestorben ist. Auf dem Band ist Tommy Fulton zu sehen, der Logan bedroht, wenn er etwas von den Vorgängen verrät. Tommy kommt mit seinem Anwalt, Zaretsky zum Verhör. Doch der wird schnell gefeuert, denn Tommy will seine Informationen preisgeben. Er erzählt, dass er früher mit Logan und Jay und deren Freund DK befreundet war und diese oft auf Videokamera aufgenommen hat. DK war immer auf Jay eifersüchtig, da dieser besser mit dem Skateboard umgehen konnte. Jay hat sich einmal zu viel über DK lustig gemacht und der hat ihn immer wieder gegen eine Wand geschubst. DK hat die anderen beiden mit 5 Millionen Dollar erpresst, die die beiden bekommen würden, wenn er mit 21 an seine Spareinlagen kommt. Er wollte für das Geld das Videoband haben. Logan hat versucht vorher an das Band zu kommen, damit DK es nicht zerstören kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass DK kein anderer ist als Ross De Koning. Er wird auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier für zwei Morde festgenommen und kann sein Geld nun in seine Anwälte stecken. Esposito und Ryan stellen sich nach vielem hin und her Castle. Sie hatten vorher schon unter sich ausgemacht, wer der bessere Trauzeuge sein könnte und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen sich die Position zu teilen. Doch Castle macht ein Strich durch ihre Rechnung, denn er hat schon lange mit Kate ausgemacht, dass Alexis sein Trauzeuge sein wird. Die Geschenke der Jungs waren vollkommen umsonst. Zuhause will Castle noch eine Revanche, doch Kate hat andere Pläne, denn sie schlägt statt Scrabble Poker vor. Strippoker. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast Soundtrack Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S6